code mature
by THEUNSTOPABLE
Summary: Alternate universe fic where the gang are 16. Odd plans to do something epic. Ulrich tries to win Yumi over who is going steady with william. Will have plently of story arcs. Pay attention every little detail could end up being important or a hint of what is to come!
1. A new year

**Yes I know a few weeks turned to months and almost a year I think well a** **t least i came back! Anyway this is an au story where gang are 16 so expect weird ,mind-blowing, mature things. Enjoy or i might not come back. Well i would still post to entertain my self! Anyway the disclaimer.**

 **Update 11/15/2015- fixed hopefully all of my mistakes!**

 **I don't own code lyoko it's owned bv moonscope. I only own the original characters i make let's get thus party started.**

* * *

The summer ended too early for Odd's liking! It felt horrible to back in school with his pussy friends, especially Jeremy that fucking faggot. The moon was high in the night sky as Odd walked closer to the school he began to think of ways to entertain himself this year!

"It's strange to show up at night this year! I wonder why they decided to delayed the time of arrival? Never mind that! I have to focus on how to entertain my self this year! Well I am older and need something epic to entertain myself. I am 16 years old, what will entertain me?", Odd thought to himself

Odd entered the school to find a bunch of rotten punks all over the place.

"What time is it?", Odd asked himself while checking his new watch his dad bought him over the summer.

The watch was made of gold and had a drawing of a prostitute on the wristband. In the center were the words "sexy time".

"8:00 Pm! This was truly the best gift good old dad has given me. Well second to 'fallout 4' but still awesome never the less.", Odd thought while staring at his awesome new watch.

Odd continued to walked until he ran into a large poster that said "Sex Ed will be a new elective this year. Get ready for knowledge about the differences between the male and female body."

"I am so going to pick that class!", Odd accidentally yelled excitedly!

"Me too!", a familiar voice behind Odd said.

Odd turned around to see Ulrich grinning at the thought of what they might learn in sex ed.

"Ulrich! Good to see you haven't changed and I am still superior to your faggot ass", Odd said to Ulrich giving him an army salute.

"Oh go drink your own cum you sexually impaired faggot!", Ulrich said in response.

"At least I can get a bitch! Yumi is still giving William pussy! You fucking pathetic cocksucker!", Odd retorted

"Fuck you! This year will be different! I will bring out my trump card! I will win her over!", Ulrich stated bitterly.

"Yeah right! That bitch is more likely to become a hooker than go out with your sorry ass!", Odd stated bitterly

"Take that back you dog fucker!", Ulrich yelled while trying to punch Odd.

Odd dodge the punch with ease and countered with one of his own, knocking Ulrich on the floor.

"My dad taught me how to fight this summer so I am no longer a pushover! I am no longer your little bitch!",Odd said bitterly to Ulrich.

Odd left Ulrich crying like a little bitch and moved towards the dorms.

"This year will be the year of the Odd sexy edition!", Odd thought smiling

Odd entered his and Ulrich's room and started to unpack.

"Seriously what am I going to do for fun while here!", Odd thought while unpacking his comic books.

Odd pulled kiwi, his beloved dog from a large box with holes and tore out pages from his comic books to create a spot for him to pee.

"Superheroes always seem to have a good time. They have supernatural powers and respect of millions maybe. It would be great to become a hero or maybe even a villain.", Odd thought while making kiwi a small bed with a spare pillow.

Odd put his remaining comic books away and turned the lights off.

"time to start this year odd style!", Odd thought before going to sleep.

Ulrich was still on the floor recovering from Todd's blow.

"Who would have thought Odd would kick my ass. There has to be a trick or maybe this is a dream!", Ulrich thought while desperately pinching himself.

Ulrich has managed get up from his beating and ran to the bathroom to see the damage. As he looked in the mirror he was happy to see no lasting damage.

"God damn it Odd! I swear I will get my revenge. No body makes me their bitch! You will see who the real master is between the two of us!", Ulrich thought to himself as he splash water in his face.

Ulrich left the bathroom and decided to head towards his dorm.

"I hope Odd is asleep because I don't think I can handle seeing him again for the rest of the night.", Ulrich thought to himself with a hopeful look on his face.

Suddenly Ulrich saw the worst thing in his life, Yumi playing tongue wrestling with William. "I knew they were going out but I didn't think they would like each other like this!", Ulrich thought sadly.

Ulrich stood frozen there in complete horror for three minutes straight. Eventually the couple separated.

"Why must bad things keep happening to me!", Ulrich thought sadly.

Ulrich decided to just continue walking to his dorm and to forget about this horrible night. Unfortunately the memory of his crush making out with his rival kept invading his mind, scaring him deeply. It caused him to walk to extra slowly to his dorm.

Yumi and William went their separate ways before they got caught when Jim the gym teacher managed to make it to night watch duty. Yumi couldn't believe she was finally going steady with William it felt like eternity since she first tried to win him over. Now that she did it she couldn't be happier, though she can't help shake the fact that it's having a negative impact on one of her friendships but she simply decided to ignore that feeling for now. As she walked towards the female dorms she couldn't help shake the feeling someone saw her make out session with William. She also couldn't shake the feeling that person was disgusted, but she also ignored those feelings. As she continue walking she spotted the same sex ed poster Odd and Ulrich spotted earlier.

"Wow Odd and Ulrich will throw a party when they find out about this!", Yumi thought with a laugh.

Yumi continued walking to her dorm with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see what happens this year!", Yumi thought happily.

Along the way Yumi spotted Ulrich moving slower to his dorm than he usually does.

"Ulrich wait up!", Yumi yelled to her friend

Ulrich stopped in place at being addressed by his crush. Ulrich started feeling even more nervous around Yumi than usual.

"It's bad enough I caught her playing tag with William's tongue but to be spotted by her after the fact", Ulrich thought sadly.

"Hey Ulrich! How was your summer?", Yumi asked

Despite being extremely nervous Ulrich managed to find the courage deep inside himself to speak.

"It was great Yumi! My parents got divorce, so I am finally free from my abusive father and the best part. Is my mom took everything in the divorce.", Ulrich said while managing a smile on his face.

"That's great buddy! Well we better head to our dorms before Jim the blimp show up!", Yumi said while heading towards the female dorms.

"Yeah see you!", Ulrich yelled over his shoulder.

Even though the memory of the make out session was still fresh in his mind, Ulrich felt there was still hope for him and Yumi and for right now that was enough to keep him sane. When he got to the dorm he sighed in relief as he saw Odd sleeping.

"Good now I don't have to deal with him til tomorrow!", Ulrich thought in relief before going to sleep.

Yumi entered her dorm to find Aelita there waiting for her.

"Where were you! You are lucky Jeremy and I managed to bribed some punks to keep Jim busy!", Aelita said while pointing a finger at Yumi.

"Really you two did that?", Yumi asked

"Yes! Now answer me!", Aelita said with a sightly louder voice.

"William and I were having our first make out session!", Yumi explained while giggling.

Aelita joined in and the discussion went from what she planed to take the relationship to even what she would name their kid(s) if they get married. After an hour the two got into bed. The alarm clock read 10:20 before it flashed red showing the girls set the alarm for the next day. The group while they had no idea what was going to happen this year couldn't wait for whatever was down the road to happen!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little introduction especially since i hopefully fixed all the mistakes i made. I will try to avoid this in the future but it's nothing updates can't fixed. Get ready for your mind to be blown to pieces by how this story will progress!**


	2. first morning

**Welcome back! Let's get on to the next chapter!**

 **I don't own Code Lyoko! moonscope does. I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Odd woke up with a yawn as he stretched to wake his body up. Odd looked at his watched and was happy to see it was only 5:30 in the morning. Odd got out of bed and decided he might as well start showering. As odd went to grabbed some clean clothes he noticed a female teenage magazine on the by the dresser that was between his and Ulrich's bed.

"He is a bigger wuss than I thought!", Odd thought with a chuckle.

Odd grabbed his clothes and a towel and started heading towards the showers.

"Maybe I should try to sneak in the girls' showers!", Odd thought with a mischievous look on his face.

As Odd got closer to the showers he was approached by someone.

"What now! I just wanna take a quick shower so I can get some breakfast. Maybe even beat Jeremy up that little faggot.", Odd thought in annoyance.

"Hey Odd the slob is the handsome Ulrich still sleeping at your dorm!", Asked Sissy who looked a little nervous.

"He was when I left. Though I don't know why you like him, he collects female teenage magazines.", Odd replied with a smirk.

"The female chronicles?", asked Sissy who couldn't look at Odd for some reason.

"The what?", Odd asked.

"The name of the freaking magazine you fucking idiot! Can you read at an elementary level?", Sissy stated in annoyance while still refusing to look at Odd.

"I didn't notice! Who reads that trash. Now if you excuse me I have a shower to take. Besides I refuse to talk to people who won't even look at me.", Odd said while leaving.

Sissy saw Odd's feet walked off to the showers. She only looked up when Odd was out of her sight.

"Why did I have to make the biggest mistake in my life last night.", Sissy thought running off towards the dorms.

"Maybe now I can take a shower without another interruption.", Odd thought slightly annoyed.

After a quick shower and lightly brushing his teeth Odd ran towards the cafeteria ready to fill his already growling belly.

Jeremy was at his computer waiting to see if Xana was up to any old tricks.

"Nope! He must be planning something! Well might as well work on one of my ideas.", Jeremy thought to himself.

Suddenly Jeremy heard a knock and was surprised to see it was Aelita.

"Jeremy you might want to get showered so you can at least get something before class.", Aelita said kindly.

Jeremy thought about it for a moment and realized his latest idea would have to wait.

"Right well we better get going.", Jeremy said with a smile while getting some clean clothes.

"Sometimes I wonder how he functioned here before he discovered me in the first place.", Aelita thought with a laugh.

"What are you laughing about?!", Jeremy asked a little loudly.

"Oh nothing.", Aelita said with a grin.

"As soon I am done with my current project I swear I will invent something that helps me read minds.", Jeremy thought with a sigh.

Ulrich has woken up to his dorm in a bigger mess than when he went to sleep. Odd's bed has been altered with his blanket and sheets on the floor and his mattress sightly moved. The rest of the room had clothes everywhere around the dresser. Ulrich walked up to the dresser and opened it to confirmed that the clothes were in fact from the dresser.

"I know odd is a slob but really?! It's like he put it a little bit of an effort into it!", Ulrich thought angrily.

Ulrich got his clothes from the floor and decided to start his day.

Yumi was walking threw the hallway having already taking a shower. She decided to get some breakfast before going to the gym where they pick their electives and get their schedules for the year. After entering she saw Odd siting at a table alone eating all he could. Yumi was shocked to see Odd managed to have decent table manners compared to the previous years.

"He still eats a lot but he is doing it at a normal pace instead of stuffing it down quickly. I guess even he can become more mature. At least just a little bit. Well if he ever has a date he should be find. At least in the table manners aspect. He might need to work on the dialogue.", Yumi thought while getting in line for her food.

When Yumi got her food she decided to sit by Odd only to find his table filled by a few giggling girls.

"Weird they seem to be laughing and he is happily speaking. Could they be laughing at his jokes. Well this is interesting.", Yumi thought with a smirk.

"Yumi! Come on I am over here.", William said to Yumi.

Yumi moved towards her boyfriend while deciding to teased Odd about the group of giggling girls later.

Odd was happy to find himself in a group of giggling girls. The one on the left had long black hair in long pigtails and was wearing a small red dress with black tennis shoes. The one on the right had short brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a plain black shirt with matching pants and shoes. The one directly in front of Odd had long red hair that went down to her waist. She wore a plain red skirt to match her hair and wore torn pants that looked a few years old.

"... That is why my dad never went back to that church ever again.", Odd said to the laughing ladies after finishing a funny story of his dad.

"Wow you have an interesting family Odd.", The blacked hair girl said.

"Well ladies I am more than a cute face. Now enough about me what about you names.", Odd said with a small smile.

"Oh look at mister gentleman!", The girls said in unison.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't know your names.", Odd stated.

"Good point. I am Tina!", The blacked hair girl said.

"I am Rachel.", The brown hair girl said with a smile.

"My name Donna and I would love to hang out some more sometime.", The red haired girl said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Haha! So dad this is what you meant with when you told me about the old family charm.", Odd thought with a grin.

"We better go we got electives to pick.", The three girls said in unison while leaving.

"I better leave before sex ed is out of spots!", Odd said with a grin while rushing towards the gym.

Jeremy and Aelita quickly ate breakfast and was now rushing towards the gym.

"If we hurry we might get a spot on tech 101.", Aelita said.

"I doubt we have to worry much!", Jeremy said with a small smile.

"Good point but I kinda want to be early.", responded Aelita.

"Fair enough!", Jeremy stated with a smile.

Ulrich decided to skip breakfast to guaranteed his spot in sex ed. He ended up as one of the earliest to the gym but he didn't really care. He walked towards the booth ready to see what the teacher would be like.

"Good day! Young tiger I see you are interested in one of the most important subjects to date. Well I will help shape up your love life which is one of the most important aspects of life.", The teacher announced

Ulrich who was in a rush signed up while only grunting yes. He left rudely yet the teacher didn't seem to mind.

"Glad to see some people in a rush to learn about the find art of sex, love, and romance.", The teacher thought happily.

Odd managed to take a spot in sex ed in time and Jeremy and Aelita were two of the few in tech 101. Yumi and William decided to take cooking as an activity to become closer as a couple.

"Let's make this year a year we would all enjoy!", The gang thought in unison!

* * *

 **Another chapter done. More hints given, while hidden in plain sight. What does the future hold for the group? More clues for what is coming up will be shown. Can you guess the answers till then? Secrets will be revealed soon! Until than have a nice day!**


	3. teenage secrets

**Welcome to the next chapter more secrets might be revealed!**

 **I don't own code lyoko moonscope does. I only own my ocs**

* * *

Odd left the gym in a hurry and while in the hallway he passed a few girls.

"Sup cutie!", A few of the girls mumbled while Odd walked by.

Despite the statements being said at a low volume Odd managed to hear every single one of them and he ended up trying to suppressed a smirk.

"Dad this family charm is amazing now I know why you are a player.", Odd thought happily.

Odd checked his watch for the time and was glad to see he had a few minutes left before class. Odd checked his schedule and was happy to see he had math last.

"Now I can hold it off til the end! Now what should I do this year to make it more exciting. Well the ladies can't get enough of me more than usual. That is interesting enough but I know I can increase it but how.", Odd thought.

"Odd! I hope you managed to make it to sex ed!", Ulrich yelled to his friend distracting him from his thoughts.

"Of course I need it especially now.", Odd said while a girl walked by Odd with a light blush on her face as she stared at him.

"Wow lucky so your dad's speech about the old family charm wasn't complete garbage huh.", Ulrich said with a grin.

"Guess not! Now this year might get interesting.", Odd said with a smirk.

"Even more than last year when you stuffed your face with tacos and Sissy who was trying to flirt with me ended up getting her dress that she tried to impress me with dirty after you puked. Man that was an awesome day. The best part was when she tried to grabbed your ear but you smacked her hand away and she lost balance and ended landing in the puke pile on the floor.", Ulrich stated while laughing.

"The best moment of my life!", Odd agreed with a smile on his face.

"I saw her sneaking around the male dorms while mumbling to herself. I don't know what happened to her but I hope it's as funny as the puke incident.", Ulrich said with a smirk.

"She approached me when I was about to enter the showers. She wanted to know if you were still asleep and if the female magazine was the one she reads or something along those lines.", Odd told Ulrich.

"Female magazine? What female magazine?", Ulrich asked Odd.

"While getting my clothes I found a female magazine on the dresser between our beds. At first I thought it was yours but now I realize you aren't that much of a pussy. Even Jeremy the little faggot isn't pathetic enough to have a chick magazine. Though I wonder what it was doing here", Odd explained to Ulrich.

"Maybe the janitor left it there while we were cleaning up.", Ulrich theorized.

"Or a fan girl who saw me last night followed me to my dorm and waited before I fell asleep, before doing what ever females do while staring at hot guys. She must have left it on the dresser when she was in a rush to get to the female dorms before airhead Jim starts doing night patrol.", Odd theorized.

"Nice theory! If only you would use that creative mind to realize how to have these conversations without 'airhead Jim' hearing you!", A voice shouted to the two.

"Shit speak of the gym rat.", Odd thought sadly.

"Get to class before I have to do some teaching myself!", Jim roared at the two while moving in front of a classroom door that was near the three.

"Really you could learn a lesson yourself. Never stand in front of a classroom door, you could get hurt.", Odd retorted.

"Pleased it's empty besides what could possibly hurt me.", Jim said with a laugh.

Suddenly a roof tile fell hard on Jim's head, causing Jim to rub his head while gasping in pain.

"Fuck my mother fucking piece of shit luck. I swear I always end up with the worst fucking luck ever. Even my bastard mother with cancer has better luck than me. Fuck my life.", Jim screamed in pain.

"Jim! What would your mother say about you using that language! You should feel ashamed. Though I can understand your frustration, but you shouldn't worry because you are already an airhead. You can handle another concussion.", Odd teased.

"Shut up and get to class!", Jim roared.

Odd and Ulrich left before Jim could say another word.

"I swear those little bastards get worst year after year. I need a smoke. I can't take much more of this!", Jim thought in frustation.

Jim was suddenly knocked back hard on the floor by the door he was in front of.

"Great just my luck! Jim of all people was the one I happened to hit.", A female voice Jim who was temporary blinded by the impact heard.

"It sounds familiar but I can't place a finger on it!", Jim thought slightly frustated.

"We should go before he recovers.", a male voice said.

When Jim gained his sight back the two people were gone.

"I don't know who they were and why they were in a currently unused classroom but I swear I will find out and when I do it's not going to be pretty.", Jim thought.

Sissy was walking to math when she couldn't stop thinking about what made her nervous all of the sudden.

"I wasn't planning on doing something I regret. It was an accident, yet I still feel horrible. At least she was there to comfort me. I don't know what I would do of anyone found out what happened. Good thing she promised not to tell anyone.", Sissy thought with a sigh.

Sissy entered the classroom and sat down near the window.

"Time heals all wounds. Looking at the peaceful area outside this window should calm me down til I get over this accident. It won't be east but I will pull through. At least I have someone on my side! Someone I least expected to have my side!", Sissy thought with a deep breath.

Jeremy and Aelita were whispering in the backseats of history classroom after finishing the lesson early.

"Jeremy your little project is a bit risky don't you think?", aelita asked.

"Yeah but a lot of stuff we do are risky. Look we can't take any chances with xana on the loose.", Jeremy retorted.

"Just make sure it doesn't come back to bite us in the butt later down the road.", Aelita said.

"Oh pleased I don't see how it would.", Jeremy stated.

"Anything could happen.", Aelita retorted.

"I am sure things will turn out fine.", Jeremy stated.

"You are extremely stubborn when you are serious about something.", Aelita stated.

"Of course I am besides this could help us all out big time.", Jeremy stated.

"Is the reward worth the risk Jeremy.", Aelita asked.

"Look I will personally make sure it's stable before use so there won't be any bad side effects and u will lock it up safely in my room so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands.", Jeremy stated.

"Jeremy just be careful that very thing could help change things either for the better or the worst.", Aelita stated.

"Relax! After we win against Xana and bring Franz back we will look back at my brilliance and party. Til than just trust me.", Jeremy stated.

"OK but if it does go wrong for us I swear I won't hesitate to point out how stupid you were.", Aelita retorted.

"Fine but when it helps us win you will see how blind you were.", Jeremy retorted.

Suddenly the bell rang and the two quickly left the classroom.

"Maybe this time I will help save the day with my idea." Jeremy thought hopefully.

",Come on we better hurry before the cafeteria is out of food.", Aelita said

"Knowing Odd we may already be too late.", Jeremy joked with a smile.

When the two entered the cafeteria they saw Yumi who was sitting alone being approached by Sissy.

"This is not good. Those two could kill each other if they are not careful.", Aelita said with a slight frown.

"Relax Yumi knows if she tries anything she'll be out of here faster than a super kamehameha.", Jeremy retorted.

After the two got their lunch they seated by Yumi.

"Hey guys long time no seek.", Yumi said addressing Jeremy and Aelita.

"Hey Yumi.", Jeremy and Aelita said in unison.

Suddenly Odd and Ulrich appeared with huge smirks on their faces.

"Why are you two all happy all of the sudden.", Yumi asked.

"Next hour we have sex ed. I can't wait to see what we are going to learn first.", Ulrich explained.

"I can't wait til dad finds out. Now I will become the man he wanted to be.", Odd added.

"Of course you two picked that elective.", Yumi teased with a smirk.

"Well we could all use a little knowledge with members of the opposite sex. This whole relationship concept can be difficult to understand.", Ulrich said.

"I will give you that but you two better be careful.", Yumi stated.

"Relax if I wanted to I could make a good fucker.", Odd teased with a smirk.

Ulrich and Odd started laughing uncontrollably while Yumi rolled her eyes at Odd's statement.

"Anyway what did Sissy the Pissy want.", Odd asked a Yumi.

"You know the usual.", Yumi answered.

"Wow when will she take a hint that I am not interested.", Ulrich stated in minor annoyance.

"Oh Ulrich I am the prettiest girl around give me a chance sweet prince. I am the perfect girl! I am better than any whore around here.", Odd teased while mimicking Sissy.

The group started laughing uncontrollably while eating their lunch. When the bell rang Odd and Ulrich raced out of their seats and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

"Come on we better get to tech 101.", Jeremy stated.

Jeremy and Aelita left Yumi alone with her thoughts.

"I can't believe I left my magazine in Ulrich and Odd's room. Good thing Sissy got it before they hopefully noticed it. I should be more careful in the future.", Yumi thought while leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Surprised?! One question answered more questions raised. Can you guess the answers. Poor Jim he might be in over his head. Have a nice day!**


	4. sex ed

**Our story so far, A secret project, A strange connection between rivals, A gym teacher suspicious, another day in high school!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko or the characters.**

* * *

Sissy was walking towards fashion design while last night's events played in her mind.

"Hard to believe last night I made the worst mistake in my life. It was hard facing it this morning. I just hope what ever happens I will be able to move on.", Sissy thought hopefully.

Sissy entered the class room and took a seat at the front of the class.

"Hard to believe that Odd of all people could end up being cute.", heard behind her.

Sissy turned around to see a group of giggling girls talking about Odd.

"The last thing I need is to listen to that bull crap!", Sissy thought sadly.

Sissy looked at the clock and discovered that there was four minutes left before the final bell rings.

"Last night happened so fast it was a huge blur. I don't want to relive it all again.", Sissy thought sadly.

Finally the teacher entered the classroom and Sissy would be distracted by class.

Odd and Ulrich entered the sex ed room with smirks on their faces. Their smirks were turned to frowns when they saw Jim standing next to the teacher.

"Ah dumb and dumber! I should have known you two would take this class. Funny since one of you two are responsible for it and ironically also responsible for the start of the school year being delayed by twelve hours.", Jim stated smirking slightly.

"Jim I think your little accident gave you brain damage well more than usual.", Odd retorted.

"If that is even remotely possible.", Ulrich finished.

"I am serious just take a look at this district letter sent to the parents.", Jim countered.

Odd took the letter from Jim and read it out loud.

"Dear parents, We regret (Not really! This will teach those punks a lesson -Jim) to inform you due to an inappropriate fanfiction done by an unknown student (I have a couple of ideas who, but these goody two shoes pussies won't let me.) we will start having sex ed to property teach students those adult concepts. Preparing for this class will cause the school year to start twelve hours later than usual. Students will arrive at night and start school the following day. Due to this the school year will have an extra week due to the size and importance of the lesson. (Not to mention punish the asshole punks responsible for that story) Sincerely, The school board.", Odd read with a shocked look on his face.

"Odd looks like Code masturbation just came back to bite us in the ass.", Ulrich said with a frown.

"I put a lot of my skill into it too.", Odd added with a frown.

"That explains why the structure is fucked up and doesn't flow that well. Not to mention the fourth chapter doesn't make sense.", Ulrich states mocking Odd.

"It does if you understand the author's back story about it.", Odd retorted

"The last chapter feels rush and the ending could have been expanded.", Ulrich retorted.

"I feared my account getting banned so I rushed. At least people commented saying it was funny.", Odd retorted.

"Yeah three out of like four.", Ulrich retorted.

"There could be more added.", Odd retorted.

"Yeah that will be after the fact though and pointless. Go ahead of you want though.", Ulrich retorted.

"Enough! So airhead you are the author of that story.", Jim asked.

"Yes a perfect example of my genius.", Odd stated.

"I didn't know negatives counted as being at the genius level.", Jim retorted.

"It is when you are in debt Jim old pal. I heard that you didn't pay rent. Good old Mr. Newman owes you about negative two hundred and fifty dollars.", Odd retorted.

"I don't know how you know that butterball but I told him I will pay it back and more.", Jim roared.

"Too bad being a bartender at your own apartment meant actually knowing how to create exotic drinks and without internet you can't use good old youtube.", Odd stated.

"How do you know all about my life?", Jim asked.

"I have my ways also I must warn you your boss might not be in the mood to give you a raise but who knows if you act nice I might help you out.", Odd stated with a smile on his face.

"I rather drink camel pissed while stranded in a freezing desert while my parents watch and laugh at me than accept help from you. Also stay away from my life it doesn't concern you.", Jim roared before leaving.

"Awesome Odd that was a new record in annoying that freaking blimp.", Ulrich praised.

"No problem now let's take our seats for class.", Odd stated with a smile on his face.

Odd and Ulrich took their seats and waited for the teacher to start class.

"Good day everyone who decided to take this interesting class! Today why don't we get started with explaining the differences between the male and female bodies.", The teacher spoke causing Odd and Ulrich's eyes to pop open in happiness.

The teacher pulled a bunch of worksheets from his desk and passed them out.

"This class is the inside of a female vagina.", The teacher stated causing Odd and Ulrich to laugh.

After a lengthy lesson about the different female and male sex organs Odd and Ulrich were practically grinning.

"The best lesson ever eh Odd.", Ulrich whispered.

"Now class this isn't all there is to this class. I am planning on improving the way you talk and act with members of the opposite sex. Next week we will start our dating unit and you will be require to get a date at least once a week while we go over what you should do." The teacher stated before the bell rang.

"Dates! This class is better than I thought.", Odd stated while walking out of the classroom.

"Perfect I will use the lessons to win Yumi over and with the practice dates I will be better than William.", Ulrich thought with a smirk.

Odd and Ulrich ran as slowly towards their next class since the highlight of the day has ended.

* * *

 **Short one today and I have decided to do intros similar to the ones from darksiders 2, every time you go back to your save game. Next chapter will be a flashback and might even be shorter but I will try to make it long enough. Have a nice day.**


	5. the night before

**Sorry about the wait i recently moved and had to re get internet.**

 **I don't own code lyoko.**

* * *

Sissy was walking towards the school as the moon was high in the sky.

"I swear whoever is responsible for us having to arrive at night is getting the worst beat down in their life.", Sissy thought angrily.

Sissy took a look at her watch and saw it was near 8:30.

"I better hurry and get some sleep. Maybe I will see my sweet Ulrich on the way!", Sissy thought happily.

As Sissy continued to walk down the hallway she noticed a sign about the new sex Ed elective.

"Really this is the new elective daddy told me would be starting this year. Get ready for the men to be bigger pigs.", Sissy thought with a sigh.

Sissy walked straight to the female dorms and went straight to bed.

After a few minutes she was asleep, snoring loudly. The snores echoed across the room covered in pink fuzzy wallpapers from last year, a priverge from being the principal's daughter.

In Sissy's dream she was standing in front of a large flower who had an evil grin on it's face.

"Well if it isn't the little hopeless loveless idiot!", the flower teased while smirking evilly.

"Who the hell are you?", Sissy asked in complete shocked of a talking flower.

I am the form your consciences has created to help you with your little hopeless love life.", the flower said while smiling.

"Great now even my conscience is making fun of my crush on Ulrich.", Sissy sighed sadly.

The flower briefly turned into a Photoshop image of a troll face.

"I have been watching for a few years now laughing at how pathetic you were.", The flower smirked.

Sissy glared at the flower but was spooked when the flower briefly turned into a Photoshop image of a tough man with a chain saw.

"Nice try kiddo but I always have the best scary face.", The flower teased.

"About my love life?", Sissy asked while shaking from fear of the image.

"Yes well, you tried everything him martial arts, cooking, whoring out as much as you could with the school rules. My favorite part is when you kissed him before time was reset.", the flower stated.

"What do you mean time was reset?", Sissy asked

"Well Let's just say that the gang your precious Ulrich is part of has something huge hidden. As part of your subconscious I have access to knowledge you can only dream of. Despite the reset erasing your conscious memory you subconscious one remains. I infer from that he and his friends have something huge they are hiding."

"Wow!", Sissy mumbled in complete shocked.

"Now then here is my advice sneak into the his dorm and get in bed to see what's it like to be with him and promise a surprise will be waiting that will lead you down a path that will let you win him over", The flower told Sissy with a huge smirk on it's face.

"Fine but you better not Fuck me over.", Sissy stated angrily.

"Oh when you wake up you will remember nothing of this besides the message of sneaking and cuddling with Ulrich. Or until we meet again!". The flower stated while smirked it's ass off.

Sissy suddenly woke up with her while body full of sweat.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to sneak into Ulrich's dorm and sleep with him? Well i want him bad but am I really that desperate?", Sissy thought in complete shock.

Sissy walked out of her room and ran towards Ulrich's form as fast as she could.

"Why am I doing this?", Sissy asked her self again.

When Sissy got to the boys dorms she started to sweat nervously.

"I still can't believe I am doing this this.", Sissy sighed as a strange mental of a flower appeared in her mind.

"What is with the flower?", Sissy asked as continued to see the flower in her mind.

Sissy entered the dorm and ran for the closest bed she could take.

"This must be my Ulrich I can recognize his touch anywhere.", Sissy stated with strange pride as the mental image of the flower smirk than rolled it's eyes.

Sissy stated there cuddling with the sleeping boy while the flower,smirked and laughed.

"I could stay here forever and live in harmony.", Sissy stated while the flower continued to laugh.

Suddenly the door to the form burst open and a figure emerged carrying a magazine and a cell phone for light. As the light emerged from the cell phone the room was fairly lot. The light revealed the person Sissy was cuddling with to her horror was Odd!

"What the fuck I slept with him! Ew! How could I do this?", Sissy thought in fear.

"What the living hell are you doing in my friends' dorm you little principal's pet!", A voice shouted getting Sissy's attenton from her thoughts.

"Well I could asked you the same thing boy stealer.", Sissy shouted back.

"I came to check on my friends. One of them i noticed seemed to be troubled, yet i can't seem to put my finger on how i know!", Yumi replied darkly.

"Well i had a sudden urge to...", Sissy tried to state but couldn't finish her statement.

"Well what?!", Yumi asked darkly.

Sissy glared at Yumi who gave her own! They stood in silence for a few minutes before Sissy decide to continue.

"Ok fine! I had a sudden urge to sleep with Ulrich but i got in the wrong bed with thias slob. I don't know where it came from but I don't think I can live with this." Sissy explained.

Yumi to her and Sissy's shocked stood on the bed with her and pat on her shoulders in a comforting way.

"We may be rivals but i can keep a secret and if it helps mental scars fade with time!", Yumi stated in a comforting tone.

"This may be off topic but what is that in your hand!", Sissy asked.

"Oh this well nothing!" Yumi stated quickly.

"Bull shit you have something.", Sissy stated.

"Well it's the latest issue of the female chronicles!", Yumi mumbled while placing the magazine on the dresser.

Despite her words being mumbled Sissy still heard Yumi perfectly.

"How?! It's not released til tomorrow.", Sissy asked.

"I have connections all right! My cousin is friends with the author and i want to keep it a secret!", Yumi stated with fear.

"I will return the favor! But why did you bring it here with you.", Sissy asked.

"I don't know! I just had a strange feeling to bring it with me." Yumi stated.

"Unbeliveable how strange feelings brought us here tonight.," Sissy stated while looking at the clock and seeing it was almost midnight.

"Yes strange how life works is it not!", Yumi stated.

"Do you think i will ever win over Ulrich!", Sissy asked Yumi while sighing

"Look Sissy! You can't force people to like you. My advice is to lay off and just act normal in fornt of him. Who knows maybe he will notice you and realize his feelings for you, But if he doesn't than it wasn't meant to be.", Sissy stated.

"i guess you're right! I just can't belive i got into bed with Odd.", Sissy stated.

"Why don't you like Odd?", Yumi asked.

"Well he is too immature for my taste. I mean look at this freaking watch.", Sissy stated while jolding Odd's new watch.

"I will give you that one. Still i am amused with his antics most of the time!" Yumi responded with a laugh.

Suddenly the sound of owls filled the room! Yumi and Sissy looked out the window and saw the full moon shining bright in the sky. (Yes i know the moon reflects the sun's light. It's still shining in the sky.)

"I love staring at the moon for hours. It helps clear my mind.", Yumi stated with a small smile.

"Me too. It total helps me deal with heart breaks.", Sissy stated.

"Well I better go!" Yumi stated while heading towards the door.

"Wait! do you consider us friends now?", Sissy asked.

"I don't know to be honest. But i would love to give it a shot.", Yumi said with a smile while leaving the dorm

"I would like that too!", Sissy stated with a smile while she too leaves the dorm!

* * *

 **Hope you like the undertale reference.** **Also sorry about the wait was busy moving. Have a nice day!**


	6. Jim's frustration

**Sorry it took a while. I have been busy playing dragon ball dokkan battle. Well better late than never.**

 **I don't own code lyoko moonscope does.**

After hearing about the damn budget cuts due to having to add that new sex ed course, Jim ended up having to do extra jobs to make up for the recent firings. Not that Jim minded due to his recent financial troubles. The principal sweetened the deal by offering twice the pay which will help Jim at least a little. Jim hoped if he does a great job he will be able to convince the man to increase the pay to triple the original amount. Jim knew he had to work extra hard to get that to happen, but anything is better than his currently situation. Well almost anything...

"Curse those rotten brats!", Jim thought angrily.

Jim was walking back to his office still angry at Odd for revealing his currently financial situation.

"How did that little meat bag know about me. I mean I state my issues aloud in the teacher's lounge when i am alone. But other than that i don't know how he could have known!", Jim thought confused.

Jim checked his watch and saw it was 6:30.

"Great it's almost time for dinner and it's my turn for duty. I don't want to put up with those brats for longer than i have too. I know i can't put it off forever but i am still going to take as long as i can to get there.", Jim thought in annoyance while walking towards the cafeteria as slowly as he could.

After 5 minutes Jim made it to the cafeteria door and to his annoyance heard a strange noise from inside.

"What the hell is going on here!", Jim asked while opening the door.

"Shit the Jim the airhead is here." Several people in a crowd shouted.

"Sit down you rotten punks!", Jim shouted while entering.

"Hey airhead working hard to pay off your debts! Well you're late and we are hungry and when i am hungry bad things happen!", Odd shouted with a smirk.

"Sit your ass down you punk! I had enough of you for one day.", Jim shouted angrilly

"Calm down Jim! You should start being more positive and maybe things will turn out better for you.", Odd stated.

"Just sit your fucking ass down!", Jim shouted angrily.

"No! Feed me!", Odd shouted.

"I am warning you to just sit your ass down!", Jim shouted at a louder volume.

"Feed me!", odd shouted while knocking a table down.

"You little punk! Why can't you just behave for once in your fucking life?", Jim asked angrily.

"Calm down egg head before you get a heart attack. After your troubles that is the last thing you want to happen!", Odd stated.

"Just sit your ass down while i get ready to serve your rude ass.", Jim stated in defeat.

"That was all i wanted.", Odd stated while picking the table back up.

"The things I do for cash!", Jim thought bitterly

Jim got behind the counter and put on a hair net. By the time was finished preparing Odd was standing impatiently in line.

"Alright what do you want!", Jim stated bitterly.

"let's see!", Odd said while looking at the menu.

"Yes!", Jim grunted.

"Get me the chicken!", Odd told Jim.

"Coming right up!", Jim grunted.

"Oh and Jim try to save some for us.", Odd stated while smirking.

"Shut the fuck up!", Jim yelled angrily.

After everyone was finished with dinner Jim got ready for night patrol.

"Time for another useless night of patrolling.", Jim thought in annoyance.

Jim left the cafeteria and started moving towards the male dorms to make sure everyone was moving towards the dorms. Suddenly when Jim got near and empty class room door he heard a two people arguing.

"Why can't i catch a break!", Jim thought in annoyance.

Jim entered the classroom and was shocked to see Jeremy and Aelita.

"Usually these are the most tolerable of the brats. Well brats are brats at any rate.", Jim thought in frustration.

"Jim we were just..." Jeremy tried to state

"Just get out of here. I wlll let it slide since i can usually tolerate you two. Just don't let me catch you here again.", Jim stated with surprising patience.

"Yes thank you Jim." Jeremy and Aelita stated at the same time while leaving the class room.

"Why does this shit keep happening to me!", Jim thought in frustration.

Jim left the classroom to get started on night patrol.

"I just hope i don't see Mr. invade my social life or who knows what i will do.", Jim thought in disgust.

As Jim continued to walked across he ended up crossing paths with sure enough, Odd.

"Hey Jim old pal! How is it hanging!", Odd asked with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here!", Jim roared angrily

"Oh come on Jim old pal. Simply standing ain't against the rules.", Odd stated with an even bigger smile.

"Look Joker you are the last person i want to see especially after today. Just go back to your dorm and stay out of my way.", Jim roared angrily.

"Oh come on Jim. I think i might be able to help! You know just in case you end up passing out on the job like last night,", Jim stated with the biggest smile he ever had.

"How in the living hell do you know about that.", Jim stated earlier.

"Sorry Jim the information is classified and just unknowable, just like the reason you are a bonehead.", Odd stated with a smirk.

"Believe me you little prick I will find out how you know about the personal life and when I do it will not be pretty.", Jim roared.

"Oh lighten up Jim and maybe you will have fun every once in a while.", Odd stated

"Oh you think it's all fun and games, well Joker it's not and you will learn that the hard way.", Jim stated in disgust.

"Come on Jim old pal, you and me spend the night on patrol. It might be fun. Besides i happen to know a bunch of punks who are hiding right now, waiting for you to hit the hay so they can have a night of fun. We could catch them together and have a blast.", Odd stated with his smirk increasing.

"Where are those punks!", Jim roared ignoring the rest of Odd's statement.

"Sorry pal I will only squeal if you let me join.", Odd stated with his the biggest smirk he ever did in his life.

"Fine but you better not be bull shitting me.", Jim roared angrily.

"Do I ever mess with you Jim old pal! Don't answer that.", Odd stated.

"The things i do to get paid around here.", Jim thought in frustration while walking further down into the hallway, with Odd following him.


End file.
